Caffe Espresso
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Nem o gosto da mais forte bebida alcoólica pode sobrepor o sabor de um bom café espresso, ele aprendera isso na prática.


**"Caffe Espresso"**

**Autora: **Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal: **WufeixDuo

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** K

**Resumo:** Nem o gosto da mais forte bebida alcoólica pode sobrepor o sabor de um bom café espresso, ele aprendera isso na prática.

**Beta:** Blanxe

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso aqui me pertence, ficando tudo a cargo da Sunrise e mais uns japas ai.

**Aviso:** Esse fic faz parte diretamente do universo "Caffe", uma série de fics que iniciei com a "Caffe Esmeralda" para o Desafio Casais Improváveis de Gundam Wing, organizado pela Illy-chan. Entretanto, ela NÃO é uma continuação dessa outra fic. Na verdade ambas seguem independentes entre si.

**Dedicatória:** Sério que ainda precisa disso? Você sabe que é para ti, né Blanxe-senpai? Espero que tenha gostado da fic com seu OTP preferido!

o.O.o.O.o

Cruzou a passagem sob o arco de entrada em estilo clássico. Os pinheiros, com seus picos altos e folhas verdes, lhe receberam com um farfalhar suave do vento sobre eles. Eram poucas as árvores que permaneciam com suas folhagens tão exuberantes durante a época do ano e, mais difícil ainda, era que permanecerem frondosas naquele local. Mas, para si, era naquele período que lhe agradava realizar aquela visita. Seus motivos eram variados, mas poderia destacar dois fatores: a calmaria e a paisagem.

O primeiro se dava pela falta de mais pessoas no local. Era incrível, ao seu ver, como ninguém parecia frequentá-lo quando não era alguma data religiosa comemorativa, como finados, o que lhe atribuía o ar sempre solitário.

O outro motivo era graças a presença de diversos ipês-rosa que, durante aquele mês, sempre estavam floridos. O mar róseo sobre sua cabeça era uma vista única e lhe deslumbrara desde a primeira vez que o vira. Tal fenômeno ainda lhe trazia a lembrança dela, dos momentos em que haviam passado juntos. Algo que lhe fora precioso e que hoje se recordava como um sentimento doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

Avançou mais algumas quadras pelo largo caminho de cimento e pedras desgastadas com o tempo, e ao se deparar com uma bifurcação, tomou o caminho a sua direita. Mais três entradas; na quarta, virou e seguiu entre os vários túmulos, lápides e mausoléus, alguns mais luxuosos do que outros, afinal sabia que, no local, além de várias famílias de renome possuírem seu cantinho para passar a eternidade, algumas celebridades estavam ali enterrados. Seus passos pararam à frente de um jazigo de mármore branco sem maiores detalhes ou adornos, como as imagens de santos ou anjos. Um verdadeiro ponto branco no meio de tantas sepulturas em cores mais escuras.

Não precisava se ajoelhar ou fazer esforço algum para poder visualizar as palavras gravadas sobre a pedra. A oração talhada em sua língua natal, o mandarim, ficava exatamente a altura de sua visão, sendo uma das poucas coisas que quebravam o branco puro.

Após ler, em silêncio, a passagem de uma prece para Budha, aproximou-se e depositou sobre o túmulo um ramalhete de flores. Sabia que elas pouco durariam em tão inóspito local e sem o cuidado que as mesmas demandavam, mas a meia duzia de orquídeas brancas, com um leve rajado de roxo em seu miolo, além de ser a flor preferida dela, ainda era a que melhor descrevia a jovem para si: uma moça forte, refinada, elegante e inocente.

Com certo saudosismo, leu o nome ali gravado: Meiran Chang – 1982-2005. Mesmo calado, não se sentia melancólico ou triste. Sabia da situação de saúde da moça quando haviam se casado, afinal o que sentira por ela não mudava por este fato, mas, relembrar, após cinco anos sem ela, era meio doloroso.

Olhou uma última vez, com carinho, para a foto da jovem com quem havia compartilhado dois anos de casados, antes da morte da mesma. Lembrava-se das palavras finais dela para si – "Seja feliz e continue por mim." – mas, depois de todos esses anos, ainda estava só. Tal fato não era devido à timidez ou algo parecido, se bem que era certo que ele era antissocial, mas, para si, ninguém que merecesse sua atenção havia cruzado seu caminho.

o.O.o.O.o

Deixou os ombros penderem ao suspirar, buscando um pouco de paciência para si. A sua frente: a tela do computador aberta na caixa de e-mail abarrotada de mensagens. Como ninguém de sua equipe conseguia resolver os problemas que surgiam em sua ausência?

Estralando o pescoço a fim de relaxar, correu os olhos pela longa lista de assuntos e remetentes, abrindo e dando atenção para os que pareciam mais urgentes. Não era à toa que, em poucos minutos, estava mais estressado do que quando chegara. Tudo bem que o editorial encontrava-se com um problema enorme em mãos: já fazia dois meses que as vendas de seus livros não iam bem, mas não era necessário fazer aquele alvoroço todo. Afinal, uma hora ou outra, um título iria emplacar.

Além deste fato, ouvir o pessoal da produção gráfica lhe cobrando os arquivos e avisando do prazo da gráfica para uma das obras só colaborava para que seu humor piorasse. Afinal, teria que falar com a produtora editorial daquele livro e conversar com Une nunca era um exercício desestressante.

Sua atenção foi desviada com um copo plástico com café colocado à sua frente. O cheiro lhe acalmou momentaneamente e seus olhos correram da mão que segurava o objeto oferecido para si até o rosto da pessoa. Parada, ao seu lado, sua jovem assistente.

Catherine era nova: vinte anos no máximo e já seguia a carreira que, para ela, era o sonho profissional. A moça de traços delicados chamava a atenção pelos olhos acinzentados, quase azuis. Os cabelos cheios eram crespos na altura dos ombros, de um castanho acobreado, que apenas ajudava a destacar a beleza de suas íris.

"Pra que tanto estresse, Boss?" A voz cantada da jovem chegou aos seus ouvidos enquanto a mesma se acomodava na cadeira do outro lado de sua mesa e olhava com um sorriso matreiro para si.

"Prazos..." Poderia jurar que seu olhar de mau agrado para a jovem fosse espantá-la, mas desde que ela havia começado a trabalhar ali, nada parecia atingi-la. Observou os braços longos e finos puxarem a cadeira à frente da sua mesa e, logo em seguida, o corpo jovem se aconchegando sobre o assento azul do móvel.

"Então esse não é um bom momento para lhe apresentar o novo capista, certo...?"

A pergunta lhe deixou dividido. Lógico que sabia que precisava conhecer o novo freelancer da empresa. Era muito complicado encontrar pessoas competentes na área em que atuava, e vinham passando um bom aperto com os fornecedores que trabalhavam no momento. Esqueceu a máquina ligada ao seu lado, os milhares de e-mails atulhando em sua caixa de entrada e voltou toda sua atenção para a jovem que ainda aguardava sentada diante de si.

"Posso dispensar quinze minutos, vinte no máximo, para conhecê-lo."

"É o suficiente." A resposta da voz jovem veio com um rápido movimento da mesma se levantando da cadeira que havia ocupado por tão pouco tempo. "Ele está nos aguardando na sala de reunião."

o.O.o.O.o

Observou com olhos frios os diversos materiais que lhe eram apresentados sobre a mesa. Os diversos livros, ilustrações, desenhos, revistas e ainda alguns outros materiais que passavam na tela de um macbook branco eram todos de muito bom gosto e qualidade. Tinha realmente que admitir: o rapaz era bom. Não que desconfiasse do trabalho do jovem, mesmo prestando serviços há tão pouco tempo para a editora. As duas capas que haviam ficado sob sua criação foram logos aprovados por sua diretoria e agradou a todos os funcionários facilmente, o que necessitou de poucos ajustes até o término e lançamento do projeto. Acima disso, os trabalhos que ele havia desenvolvido para outras editoras, como ilustrações infográficas e criações exclusivas de layout para conceituadas coleções lhe chamara a atenção rapidamente, além de atribuir um grande crédito para seu portifólio. Não sentia que seria um erro apostar no rapaz como um de seus principais fornecedores.

A conversa que trocaram até o momento correra sem maiores problemas, com o jovem se apresentando e narrando todos os locais para os quais já havia trabalhado, assim como suas principais publicações e aquelas que lhe dava mais satisfação de ter feito. De um modo geral, era algo que esperava. Tudo sem maiores surpresas. Reconhecia que ele tinha talento e uma boa mão para o trabalho. Durante os dois testes que fizeram não houvera problemas com prazos, valores, sumiços. Assim, mesmo que não gostasse de admitir, o jovem já possuía um ponto positivo para si.

Puxou uma das revistas que estavam espalhadas sobre a grande mesa de madeira clara e observou mais atentamente o material. A arte que era exposta na capa era belissíma e se lembrava com clareza que quando vira aquele exemplar na banca de jornal, seu impulso foi comprar o periódico sem nem mesmo conhecer seu conteúdo. Ele simplesmente sentiu que precisava ter aquilo.

Desviou o olhar do objeto entre suas mãos para o rapaz que se sentava do outro lado da mesa. Olhos violetas, grandes, redondos, expressivos, lhe fitavam com uma evidente ansiedade. Era claro que a esperança de ter seu trabalho aprovado era o que o outro esperava. De certo modo isso lhe divertia. Era a mesma força de vontade que via nos olhos de Catherine, uma chama que fazia com que a jovem dedicasse toda sua atenção e esforços para o trabalho que exercia.

Os olhos de cores exóticas eram cercados por longos cílios castanhos e as sobrancelhas em arcos possuíam a mesma tonalidade dos fios. Mas não se atentou apenas aos olhos. A face era bonita, com traços delicados, mais arredondados do que angulares e dava ao jovem um ar afeminado, mas que não faziam com que ele perdesse as características masculinas. A boca era bem desenhada, com os lábios rosados e cheios, arqueados em um leve sorriso, algo que estava presente desde que trocaram um aperto de mãos. O nariz era pequeno, pouco anguloso e contrastava com todo o resto da face, formando um harmonioso conjunto.

Para um designer, o rapaz havia se vestido muito bem para a ocasião. Estava tão acostumado a topar com os tipos mais estranhos quando conhecia seus fornecedores, que se surpreendera suficientemente ao ver o jovem trajando sapatos polidos, uma calça escura de corte reto e uma camisa branca de manga três quartos. Em sua grande maioria, aqueles que trabalhavam como _freelancers_ para si eram rapazes robustos, vestidos de calça jeans desbotada, camiseta larga sobre o corpo e um par de tênis de corrida nos pés. Algo muito usual no meio dos artistas e criadores, mas que destoava do ambiente da editora, mesmo que essa não tivesse realmente um padrão rigoroso de vestimenta a ser seguido.

Não pode deixar de notar na única coisa que parecia estranha e tão certa ao mesmo tempo naquela criatura tão exótica à sua frente. Os cabelos castanhos eram longos. Anormalmente longos para um rapaz. Terminavam abaixo da linha da cintura e estavam maestrosamente presos em uma trança baixa, iniciada na altura da nuca e seguindo serpenteando até quase o fim. Não poderia esperar que o jovem fosse comum, isso nunca aconteceria em sua área de atuação.

O rapaz não era mais alto do que ele: deveria ter no máximo uma diferença de cinco centímetros de altura, mas a presença que possuía era marcante, pois desde que haviam se conhecido era como se toda sua atenção existisse apenas para ele. Era certo que estava em uma reunião apenas com ele, mas ter aquela constatação martelando em sua mente não lhe agradou ao todo.

Deixando, por fim, a revista de volta sobre a mesa, cruzou os dedos e esperou que uma conversa animada entre o jovem e Catherine terminasse para fazer com que a atenção de ambos fosse voltada para si ao estender a mão em direção ao rapaz.

"Duo Maxwell, seja bem-vindo ao time da Wonderland."

"Muito obrigado, senhor editor." A voz melodiosa que passara os últimos vinte minutos soando na sala respondeu com um tom de felicidade e uma boa sensação preencheu seu interior quando a mão do rapaz envolveu a sua para um aperto firme, mas não forte.

o.O.o.O.o

Mesmo com toda a loucura do editorial, sua vida era bem regrada. Acordar, se arrumar, comer algo, ir para o escritório, trabalhar suas oito horas, enfrentar o trânsito, casa, ser recebido por Nataku – seu gato branco de estimação –, jantar, banho, algumas horas de televisão e cama, para no dia seguinte iniciar tudo novamente. Admitia para si mesmo que esse tipo de rotina lhe fazia bem. Nos finais de semana, únicos dias em que sua vida mudava um pouco, ia visitar os pais, que moravam em uma cidade próxima.

Não era uma pessoa de sair. Não gostava de lugares barulhentos e aceitava estar cercado de pessoas somente se essas estivem concentradas em seus próprios afazeres em suas devidas mesas. Não era antissocial, seu trabalho não permitia que o fosse, apenas não possuía muita paciência para lidar com pessoas que afetassem sua serenidade.

Assim, mesmo que seus dias fossem repletos de imprevistos devido aos prazos apertados que possuia para trabalhar com os projetos de livros, ainda se sentia perfeitamente satisfeito com seu trabalho e com a posição que exercia na editora. Era lógico, entretanto, que algumas coisas em seu ambiente de trabalho lhe deixavam mais irritado do que normalmente admitiria. Une era uma delas.

A moça executava muito bem seu trabalho como editora responsável por uma das veias específicas de publicação. Ela era boa no que fazia e tinha muitos anos de conhecimento na área, mas ninguém mais naquele editorial conseguia fazer sua paciência se esgotar tão rapidamente quanto ela. Parecia que Une sabia o que precisava fazer para transformar seu dia completamente. Uma dessas coisas era, simplesmente, não se atentar ao prazo estipulado para lançamento de um título aposta.

Devido a sua posição como líder de equipe, já conversara várias vezes com a mulher. Tanto formal quanto informalmente, mas parecia que nada adiantava. Sempre nos dias próximos aos fechamentos de arquivos para gráfica, lá estava ele, novamente, sendo cobrado pelos arquivos sob responsabilidade de Une.

Já dizia o ditado: a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Em seu ramo, era visível como esta frase se aplicava perfeitamente no dia a dia. Devido a trabalharem com um de comunicação, era mais do que necessário uma revisão precisa e minuciosa de todo o material, coisa que nem sempre acontecia devido ao tempo correndo contra. Estava habituado a isso. Todos os integrantes de sua equipe deveriam estar e, sabia que eles estavam cientes de sua principal orientação: não atrasassem seus cronogramas para não ter erros no final. Era isso o que lhe irritava em Une.

Mas, muitas vezes, dar murro em ponta de faca não adianta. Assim, tinha à sua frente um grave problema: uma tiragem de três mil exemplares com um erro gritante em sua capa.

A responsável pela edição?

Une.

Quem daria as respostas e seria o responsável por encontrar um meio de corrigir o erro e não trazer prejuízo a empresa?

Ele.

Eram nesses momentos que repensava se sua posição dentro da empresa merecia tanto assim as horas que perderia dentro daquela sala de reunião. Eram nesses instantes que sentia vontade de, apenas uma vez, jogar tudo para o ar. Mas, com um respirar fundo, deixou esse pensamento escapar de sua mente e se preparou para encarar vários pares de olhos dos diretores da empresa.

O dia estava apenas iniciando e sua xícara de café já se encontrava pela metade com o forte espresso da máquina rápida do andar.

o.O.o.O.o

Adentrou o apartamento sem se importar com a porta que batia atrás de si. Os sapatos sociais foram jogados de qualquer forma próximos a entrada da cozinha, localizada ao lado direito da porta principal da morada. Mal deu atenção a Nataku quando este veio se enroscar entre suas pernas, em seu carinho típico de boas-vindas. A verdade era que em seu íntimo estava fulo da vida, como nunca esteve já havia alguns anos.

Passara o caminho todo ruminando aquelas palavras em seu inconsciente. Aquele maldito realmente tivera a ousadia de colocar a culpa pelo erro em cima de si e não assumir que o trabalho havia sido entregue de qualquer modo. Isso era uma verdadeira injustiça! Agora tinha que encarar o grande presidente da empresa e tentar reverter o erro. E esperava ter sucesso ou então todo o prejuízo que tivera com a tiragem de três mil exemplares cairia para o seu bolso, uma conta nada divertida de ser paga.

Afrouxou a grava e a jogou sobre o assento do sofá. Se ao menos alguma coisa boa tivesse surgido entre o tempo que tomara para chegar da empresa até seu apartamento, estaria mais tranquilo e sossegado consigo mesmo, mas nem isso poderia falar que acontecera. A chuva que teimava em cair sempre nos piores horários possíveis, apenas contribuía para que o trânsito caótico da cidade, piorasse e, no final, havia tido que suportar um congestionamento de uma hora e meia para um trajeto que normalmente faria em vinte minutos.

Bufou enquanto se dirigia para seu quarto. Lá se jogou sobre a cama, pouco se importando com o estado que seu terno ficaria depois. Estava, era verdade, esgotado. Se fosse de seu feitio, teria deixado todo o problema acontecer e mal daria atenção para o caso, e Une, como a editora responsável por aquele projeto, que arcasse com as consequências de um erro daquele tamanho. Mas ele era justo demais para permitir que isso virasse um problema apenas para ela e, como líder do editorial, teve de se intrometer e tudo sobrara para si.

Maldito senso de justiça!

Agora estava ali, em plena sexta-feira à noite, pensando na maldita reunião que tomara toda a sua tarde e nas palavras ingratas daquele designer metido a babaca.

"_A incompetência sempre é do mais alto responsável, não de um simples peão..._"

Socou o colchão ao seu lado assim que se lembrou daquelas palavras dirigidas para si, sem maiores pudores, no tenso ambiente da sala envidraçada de conferências. Mas, acima das palavras, os olhos desafiadores e o sorriso confiante que estampava a face redonda eram o que realmente acabavam consigo. Aquelas eram as marcas de que o rapaz tinha total certeza de que não seria o culpado pelo ocorrido.

Era verdade, entretanto, que o moreno havia apenas cumprido ordens e desenvolvido a arte com as informações que haviam sido enviadas para si. E, como ele mesmo não poderia ter absoluta certeza de que estava tudo certo – até mesmo por aquela não ser a sua obrigação – a culpa que caía sobre os seus ombros era mínima. No final, tinha que dar o braço a torcer e admitir que a culpa maior fora sua por não conseguir controlar de modo mais eficiente o desenvolvimento do projeto e a checagem de todo o material antes desse entrar em gráfica.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao sentir o celular vibrando dentro do bolso da calça social que usava. Por simples falta de atenção, não havia colocado o aparelho no modo normal de toque desde que saíra da sala. Sua mente, naquele momento, estava mais ocupada em como tentar resolver todo aquele grande problema que estava em suas mãos e em conseguir digerir aquelas malditas palavras. Assim, em um gesto automático, retirou o aparelho de onde se encontrava e o levou a orelha, deslizando o dedo pela tela sensível ao toque no meio do trajeto.

"Fale..."

"Realmente, estava certa em achar que o seu humor não era dos melhores quando deixou o prédio." A voz alegre e confiante de sua assistente chegou aos seus ouvidos e não pode evitar um pequeno muxoxo de escapar pelos seus lábios. A jovem conseguia lhe ler como um livro infantil.

"Se sabe que meu humor não era dos melhores, então por que insiste em querer me irritar, Catherine?"

O riso de puro deleite da jovem apenas serviu para que seu humor piorasse. Se ela havia ligado com o objetivo de lhe acalmar, não estava servindo para nada.

"Calma aí, Boss! Já lhe falei que se continuar com esse belo humor não irá chegar nem aos cinquenta anos de idade!" Percebeu o divertimento na voz se atenuar um pouco antes de continuar depois da gracinha dirigida à sua pessoa. "Você sabe que eu to me sentindo mais culpada do que qualquer outra coisa por causa dessa situação, não?"

"A culpa não foi sua Cath..."

"Ah, não vem com essa! Eu deveria ter pegado o erro durante minha revisão! Poxa, foi um erro na capa! No nome do autor! Como eu não poderia ter percebido isso?" O estouro na voz da jovem lhe pegou desprevenido. Nunca antes havia visto ela se alterando tanto assim no editorial. Normalmente ela era calma e alegre, responsável por muitas das brincadeiras e risadas que corriam ao passar do dia entre sua equipe, assim não imaginara que em algum momento fosse presenciar um verdadeiro romper de barreiras da jovem.

"Assim como eu também não o percebi... Foi uma falha coletiva."

"Ah, certo... e somente você vai precisar se ferrar, Fei? Nem vem com essa!" Precisava, realmente, se manter na linha. Se até mesmo Catherine estava perdendo a compostura, não era ele quem poderia fraquejar. "Seguinte, você e eu sabemos que a Une não vai arcar com isso, logo eu tomei uma certa liberdade..."

"O que você fez, Catherine?" Acertou sua posição na cama, sentando-se sobre ela. Sua atenção começava a se voltar para as palavras que a jovem proferia. Sabia que ela também estava irritada com toda a situação. Mesmo sendo uma assistente dentro da equipe, tinha certeza que ela logo seria promovida a editora, devido à dedicação com o trabalho que exercia.

"Estou verificando os orçamentos e planos dos outros projetos em produção. Se conseguirmos cortar alguns custos básicos em cinco dos próximos lançamentos, conseguiremos cobrir a tiragem dessa reimpressão, mais os gastos de manuseio da gráfica."

"Você ainda está na empresa?!"

"Sério que foi isso o que você se atentou, Boss?" O riso estourado do outro lado da linha fez com que suas bochechas adquirissem um leve tom avermelhado. Realmente a assistente estava tocando em um ponto importante, mas também se preocupava com ela. "Fique tranquilo, estou em casa já. Eu apenas trouxe uma cópia das fichas orçamentarias dos livros para cá."

"Não deveria ser você a fazer isso..."

"Eu sei, mas também sei, e você sabe, que a Une não perderia seu precioso tempo fazendo isso. Às vezes me pergunto o porquê dela ainda permanecer na empresa." Ouviu o riso baixo soando do outro lado, era como se um pensamento perverso tivesse passado pela mente da jovem. "Vou salvar a sua pele, Boss, mas você irá me dever uma!"

"O que você vai querer em troca?"

"Que você vá a minha comemoração de aniversário na próxima sexta."

Suspirou resignado. A jovem estava salvando sua pele enquanto ele se encontrava ali, remoendo uma maldita frase. Já havia recusado o convite antes, por não gostar do estilo de ambiente onde seria o encontro para comemorar os anos de Catherine, mas, dessa vez, estava em um verdadeiro beco sem saída.

"Tudo bem, eu irei."

o.O.o.O.o

O som alto que preenchia o ambiente fechado lhe atingiu assim que colocou seus pés lá dentro. O pensamento do por que se encontrava naquele local passou em sua mente no mesmo instante que sua vontade de sair do pequeno pub. Só não concretizou sua vontade pois estava ali cumprindo com sua palavra.

Tudo bem que não estava com uma das melhores caras, havia praticamente saído do escritório e seguido direto para o local após passar o dia inteiro à base de copos e copos de cafés. Mas faria aquilo pela assistente. Devia isso a ela.

Assim, quando avistou a mesa na qual ela se encontrava com um pequeno grupo de amigos, seguiu diretamente para lá. Reconheceu alguns dos rapazes e moças que trabalhavam consigo na editora, fora apresentado para aqueles os quais não conhecia, como o irmão mais novo da jovem, mas sua atenção se voltou totalmente quando estava a um passo de cumprimentar o rapaz responsável por fazer seus pensamentos ficarem confusos nos últimos dias.

Sentado a uma das pontas da mesa, displicentemente trajado em uma camiseta escura e calças jeans grudadas, com um copo de alguma bebida alcoólica à sua frente e com a longa trança castanha pendendo sobre o encosto da cadeira, estava ninguém menos do que Duo Maxwell.

"E não é que ele veio..." A frase com tom petulante fez com que a pouca paciência que ainda possuía fosse pelo espaço. No mesmo momento, virou-se para Catherine e ignorou a presença do outro ali.

"Boss! O Duo foi um dos principais responsáveis por nos ajudar a cortar os custos dos próximos lançamentos."

"Que bom..." Cinismo. Realmente, sua pouca paciência havia se perdido no momento em que havia trocado olhares com o designer. Sua falta de simpatia pelo rapaz era tanta que, diferente do que normalmente o era, ignorou qualquer tentativa de um diálogo com a assistente.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira o mais longe possível e pediu, sem cerimônias, um caneco de chopp, talvez, assim, ele conseguisse encarar a noite.

A verdade era óbvia para si. O rapaz havia permanecido em sua mente durante a semana toda. Desde que haviam tido a reunião para verificar de quem fora o erro na capa do último livro, a frase que ele lhe dissera ficara dançando em seu subconsciente. Acima de se irritar pela petulância e atitude do jovem, o que mais lhe intrigava era a obsessão que nutria por ele.

Admitia, era verdade, que o trabalho desenvolvido era fantástico. Fazia tempo que não trabalhava com um designer tão bom quanto o rapaz de olhos violetas. As opções de capa que recebiam eram sempre as mais variadas e caíam no gosto de todos os funcionários do departamento, dificultando a escolha pela melhor. Estava satisfeito com isso, mas sentia que havia algo a mais por trás desse sentimento do que apenas fascínio pelo trabalho realizado.

Lógico que um certo rancor pelo atrito que haviam tido durante a reunião ainda ruminava em seu ser. Não havia visto justiça por parte do outro rapaz e isso ia contra tudo o que acreditava. Iria contra o seu carácter. Talvez fosse isso que lhe atormentava tanto.

"Parece estar perdido em seu próprio mundo." A voz grossa ao seu lado fez seus pensamentos se voltarem para a realidade e notou o rapaz de olhos verdes sentado ao seu lado. Acaso não tivesse sido apresentado a ele instantes atrás, jamais poderia supor que aquele era o irmão mais novo de quem sua assistente tanto se gabava. Seus traços físicos, realmente, não se pareciam nenhum pouco. "Ou revoltado com algo."

"Digamos que um pouco dos dois..." Sua resposta saiu baixa, não queria sobrepor a altura do som e chamar a atenção para si. Sorveu um gole do líquido dourado da caneca que suava sobre a mesa e, com um inspirar mais profundo, voltou-se para o moreno que havia iniciado a conversa. "Trowa Barton, correto...?"

o.O.o.O.o

A presença do irmão de Catherine ajudou a fazer com que as horas passassem mais rápidas para si e uma noite, que esperava fosse uma pequena demonstração de alguma camada do inferno, acabou se apresentando como uma distração para sua mente. Era verdade, entretanto, que mesmo conversando sobre coisas triviais com o moreno, por hora ou outra seus olhos se voltavam para o local onde o designer se encontrava. Nesses momentos, o pegava sorrindo sobre alguma conversa bem humorada que ele tinha com mais algumas quatro pessoas e a raiva que nutria por ele parecia se apagar um pouco diante daquele ato.

Assim, havia passado a noite até que de modo agradável, mas jamais admitiria isso para sua assistente. A jovem seria capaz de fazer de suas horas no escritório um pequeno tormento apenas para conseguir retirar um sorriso de seus lábios. Admirava Catherine por ainda tentar cumprir com a missão que havia declarado quando fora contratada.

Observou a hora em seu relógio de pulso e se surpreendeu pela movimentação no pub ainda estar intensa. Realmente, não conseguia compreender como algumas pessoas sentiam prazer em terminar seus dias de sexta-feira enfurnados naquele tipo de lugar, gastando as últimas energias e a sanidade que possuíam. Certo que a última questão estava, mais especificamente, voltada para a sua pessoa, pois duvidava que qualquer um dos frequentadores daquele local tivesse um nível mental elevado. Ele já começava a sentir a perda do seu ao observar, além do caneco de chopp, mais dois copos com os restos do que em algum momento naquela noite haviam sido duas caipirinhas de kiwi.

Elevou a xícara branca entre os dedos e sorveu o leve aroma do café espresso que havia pedido. Sabia que aquele não era um pedido normal em um ambiente como o que se encontrava, mas precisava fazer com que o nível de álcool em seu organismo baixasse um pouco antes de seguir o caminho para casa. Não era imprudente ao ponto de dirigir embriagado. Assim, quando havia notado que estava quase ultrapassando seu limite para as bebidas, resolveu por parar seus pedidos. Graças a ajuda e pela indicação de Trowa, havia conseguido a xícara com o líquido negro fumegante.

Tomou um gole da bebida que já estava pela sua metade e tentou, por um instante, desligar seus pensamentos dos movimentos ao seu redor, mas mesmo assim não pode evitar notar quando Duo se levantou e seguiu em direção a cadeira onde se encontrava Catherine, tão próximo da sua. Desse modo, não conseguiu evitar escutar o diálogo de ambos.

"Cath, muito obrigado pela noite." O abraço trocado entre a jovem e o moreno de olhos violetas demorou mais do que acharia que fosse prudente, mas ele não era ninguém para falar algo. "Parabéns, novamente, mas preciso ir. Prevejo que meu taxi ficará uma nota..."

"Duo, se você esperar um pouco mais poderá pegar o metrô abrindo..." A fala da jovem continha um tom de conselho e de orientação.

"Obrigado, mas preciso dormir algo ainda essa noite. Tenho alguns trabalhos para terminar esse final de semana..." A última frase fez seus sentidos se atiçarem e um estalo pareceu surgir em sua mente. Terminando de sorver o espresso, pousou a xícara sobre a mesa e sem pensar duas vezes se colocou de pé, já enfiando uma das mãos no bolso da calça no qual se encontrava as chaves de seu carro.

"Eu lhe dou uma carona." Seu convite saiu sem que pudesse se conter e não foi espanto algum para si observar as mais diversas reações daqueles que trabalhavam consigo perante esta frase. Para eles, suspeitava, Wufei era apenas o chefe.

Mas, para sua maior surpresa, seu convite foi aceito pelo outro rapaz, o qual apenas se afastou da moça e sorriu para si. Um sorriso que gelou sua espinha e lhe transpassou um sentimento de alerta, que se estivesse em seu normal teria entendido como segundas intenções.

o.O.o.O.o

Parou o carro na frente de um prédio residencial na rua paralela a uma das principais avenidas da cidade. Devido ao horário avançado, não havia nenhum pedestre nas calçadas, mas percebeu a quantidade anormal de carros estacionados nestas. Ainda se surpreendia com a compreensão de que as pessoas sentiam a vontade de possuir mais bens do que realmente poderiam ter. Afinal, para que todos eles precisavam de dois veículos quando apenas um era o suficiente para lhes servirem de condução?

Reparou brevemente na fachada do prédio pintada de vermelho e com as sacadas dos apartamentos de grades brancas, uma combinação não muito usual na cidade, mas que de algum modo lhe agradou. Não ostentava ser um edíficil de alto padrão, mas também não lhe parecia ao todo simplório. O portão de entrada era fortemente iluminado e pode perceber por trás dos vidros escuros da portaria um segurança fazendo a vigia do local. Provavelmente, ali estavam cercados de câmeras para garantir que prováveis assaltos não ocorressem.

Sua atenção foi desviada para um toque em seu ombro e, ao voltar seu rosto para o lado do assento do passageiro, sentiu seus lábios serem capturados em um beijo intenso em sem pudor.

Mais por instinto do que por outra coisa, correspondeu ao avanço do jovem designer, retribuindo o beijo de modo atrapalhado. Seu coração batia rápido ao sentir os movimentos da língua sobre a sua, dentro de sua boca, e poderia jurar que as palmas de suas mãos ficaram geladas e suadas. Realmente, fazia certo tempo que não tinha esse tipo de contato com alguém, mas era incrivelmente bom estar ali, naquela situação.

Apartou o beijo quando sentiu a falta de ar lhe dominar e olhou atônito para o rapaz. Os olhos ametistas, que lhe chamara atenção no primeiro momento em que o vira, estavam perto demais para si. Ainda sentia o gosto proporcionado pelo beijo trocado há instantes.

Respirando fundo e puxando um pouco de racionalidade, afastou, gentilmente, o rapaz de perto de si, com as duas mãos espalmadas por sobre o peito do outro.

"Você está bêbado."

"Um pouco..." Um riso gostoso deixou os lábios rosados de Duo à sua frente. Os olhos ametistas brilhavam com o jogo de luzes incandescentes da rua. Não pode negar, aquele rapaz tinha todo um poder sobre si. Algo ali ia além do profissional e do reconhecimento pelo trabalho que executava. "Mas você me secou a noite toda no bar..."

Um sorriso trocista adornou os lábios vermelhos e os olhos ametistas parecerem brilhar mais intensamente. Não acreditava que o rapaz havia percebido suas olhadelas durante a noite. Sentiu que suas bochechas esquentavam e poderia jurar que deveria estar com um leve tom de vermelho na face.

"Você tem meu celular, senhor editor..." A voz melodiosa soou ainda muito perto de si, inebriando seus sentidos com o tom lascivo e o leve odor de álcool e café que escapava dos lábios enquanto esses se movimentavam. Um sorriso matreiro tornou a se formar na face enquanto Duo se afastava e soltava o cinto de seu assento, para logo em seguida abrir a porta de seu carro e deixar o veículo como se mais nada houvesse acontecido naqueles cinco minutos em que haviam estacionado rente a calçada.

Não pode deixar de observar as costas do moreno quando esse se afastou de seu carro rumo à entrada do edifício onde morava. A trança serpenteava de um lado para o outro conforme os passos se afastavam e a visão era, ao mínimo, tentadora.

Passou a língua por sobre os lábios enquanto reprimia a batida descompassada de seu coração. O gosto do café sobrepujava o da bebida alcoólica e era incrivelmente adocicado, assim como beijo que haviam acabado de trocar e do sentimento que lhe invadia ao pensar no rapaz.

Ali, sozinho dentro de seu carro, no escuro de uma rua pouco movimentada a alta hora da madrugada, uma constatação lhe atingiu: alguém que merecia sua atenção havia cruzado seu caminho. Alguém com uma longa trança castanha, exóticos olhos ametistas e com o sabor mais forte do que o de seu café espresso.

o.O.o.O.o

Fim

**Cantinho da autora**

Realmente, escrever com o Wufei é mais complicado do que pensei! Mas, espero, realmente, que todos que chegaram até aqui tenham gostado do que leram! Com este fic, dou início ao plano do meu universo "Caffe", o que significa que mais fics virão! Espero que todos aguardem por elas! Obrigada por terem lido!

Keiko Maxwell  
Novembro/2013


End file.
